The present invention relates to a content data supply system, a content data supply apparatus and method, a content data reproduction apparatus and method, and a program and, in particular, it relates to a content data supply system, a content data supply apparatus and method, a content data reproduction apparatus and method, and a program that are preferably used for trading content data via a network, typically, the Internet.
In the past, there was a system for downloading content data by a personal computer, cellular phone, and the like via a network, typically, the Internet. Further, there was an invention for downloading content data repeatedly if the download had failed. (for example, see Patent Document 1.)
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-256195